Toad
Character and coding by Puppy. Please do not use anything on this page without her permission. Thank you. “I have these…dreams. Dragons are dying. They want me to help them. I-I’m terrified, Ash! I don’t know what they want from me…and I’m afraid I’m going to let them all down.” __notoc__ This character belongs to Puppy! Please do not use without permission! Thank you! Toad is a young MudWing- youngest of her troop- who has these “dreams” of dragons she doesn’t even know. At least, she doesn’t think she knows them… Appearance Toad’s main scales are sienna brown, with rosy brown underscales. The scales running across her head and down her back, along with her spikes, are peru brown. Her underwings are a darker shade of sienna brown, and what little markings are left are rosy brown. Her eyes are dark green, with a single line of blue at the edge. She is the same height as Frog, if not slightly shorter. Her build is petite and innocent, with small talons and wings along with a plump face. She’s well-fed and that shows with her plump belly. Her eyes are big and full of wonder or terror, and horns a bit curvier than most. Toad normally wears a necklace with a single flower petal on it, sometimes with a flower behind her ear. Either way, it’s always a light grayish-purple hybrid flower Lily had grown specially for her. Toad smiles every time someone asks her where she found it as she proudly states it was made by her sister. When asked for one of their own, though, the answer is always “this is a sib-exclusive item.” Words Backstory Toad was hatched as the youngest of all her sibs, last to crack open her shell and see the world around her. She can faintly remember the time before her dreams; where everything was peaceful and calm. It was around the time Lily started her flower-growing dream that Toad started having the odd dreams of the dying dragons. She clearly remembers each time they come to her, begging in tears to save them. And she remembers the draining feeling she had when she didn’t know how she could help them. After she had been having the dreams for over a year, and things had only gotten worse, Toad had basically told Ash everything without even meaning to open her mouth. She told him she was terrified; and that she didn’t want the others to know. Not yet. Not now. Ash has kept the secret for her, and she’s grateful for that. Toad believed that everyone would think of her as crazy if they knew what kind of world she visited while the rest of them slept. It wasn’t even her attention to tell Ash; only to leave him in the shadows along with everyone else. Time passed, and she still doesn’t know how to help the dragons. They keep on calling to her. Asking her to save them. They don’t answer the questions she asks them; besides in riddles and pictures of a destroyed and hungry land. She’s almost terrified to go to sleep some nights, not wanting to have to see what world was depending on her—and a world she didn’t know how to help. Toad had feared messing up before, with the gazes from what seemed like everyone in Possibility staring down at her, but never as terrified as she is now. Words Personality Toad isn’t the hardest dragon to understand, if not second only to RainWings. She expresses her thoughts and opinions strongly and loudly, though is only really heard by her sibs. She’s actually a pretty organized dragon, considering. Toad helped Boulder with sorting all of the flowers, and shares a bit of his perfectionism. Although she may not have a problem with announcing her thoughts, Toad does have a bit of a problem actually doing them. She fears judgement in everything she does by the dragons around her for every little thing she does- even if that thing is napping or taking a break when told to. There’s only a few things only Ash knows about her, like her dreams, for reasons much like that. She’s afraid that the world would just fall down around her, and she could do nothing about it. Toad is mainly a dragon a bit more on the talkative sides of things once you get her going, and could even trail into conversations she never meant to start to begin with (mainly how Ash knows about her dreams). She likes the silent humming sound Possibility makes at nighttime, along with the light snoring of her sibs around her. They comfort her, in a sense. Reminding her that the world was still intact. That she had a place to go when her dreams get the best of her. And she’s glad for that. She’d even admit to making quiet sounds similar to those of snoring or the bustling of Possibility to calm herself down; or almost forgetting that it doesn’t calm down everybody and trying to use it to calm someone else down instead. And you can also believe that every mission Toad sets out on doing, she finishes. Most of the time. She works hard to make her thoughts a reality, and hopes that they’ll be appreciated and thought well of as she tries not to point out what’s wrong about it. Words Relations Sibs- As you’d expect, Toad is very close to all of her older siblings. She helps Lily achieve her dream, while she helps the others find theirs; as the others do for her. If it’s anything the six of them share, it’s how willing they help each other in any way they possibly can. Toad is especially close to Ash, her BigWings, as he’s the only dragon that knows of her dreams. She also spends a bit more time with Boulder than the rest would, as she helps him organize things most of the time. Dream Dragons- Toad easily remembers the day she first met these dragons. She was terrified. Hoped it wasn’t real. Until she found out it very much was. They keep on asking her to save them; to leave her family and save them from their bonds. She visits parts of their world in her dreams, whether it be the forests to the most mountainous areas. She sees what they have to live in, but she doesn’t know how to help them. She hopes she can help them, though. It’s hard to think of such a young dragon having the weight of a whole civilization on her tiny little shoulders, with no idea of how to help them or who they truly even are. Dragons of Possibility- Toad has interacted with plenty of dragons in her home of Possibility, most of them she’d consider only acquaintances, though. Some of them she finds creepy and is a bit insecure around, others she thinks are quite friendly and she’d love to get to know them better. One of the nicer dragons she met was Gazelle; seeing how the SandWing gave Lily some flower seeds a few times. Words Other * A toad is an amphibian, closely related to a frog * May or may not have an irrational fear of fire * Basically just hum and Toad will be calm * Humming to Toad can both be a weapon and a form of healing * Toad hates silence, although it’s rarely a thing in a place like Possibility, and loud noises, which is basically all there is in Possibility * Literally, you can set Toad in a room with a heater or fan (something that hums), dim the lights, shush your voice, and you’ll have her asleep- or at least calm- in no time * May or may not be a big surprise, but Toad is known for tossing and turning in her sleep, even making her fall off the MudWing-stack a couple of times * Toad can’t tell normal dreams/nightmares from the ones she has of other dragons * She is seriously afraid of messing everything up and letting everyone down * For a moment, I read “complete silence” in her Dislikes as “complete sentences” and then continued to be confused on why she didn’t like complete sentences. * Toad has always liked peaceful, calm things, and light humming. And they’ve always calmed her. She doesn’t understand why, for the most part. * in the original draft of the MudWing siblings, Toad didn’t exist; until about a week later when Puppy decided to give the troop an even amount of girls and boys. Words Gallery None, as of right now. Words Category:MudWings Category:Females Category:Characters Category:LGBT+ Category:Dragonets Category:Content (PuppyLuvr06)